Shadow Wind, Untold Stories
by lorddraco8967
Summary: This story is mainly for Red Dragonette, and for anyone who certainly wonders where Axle and my group of miss-fit party real journey started. Do to some names are so well known, I change the name of a character that was originally in the Dragon vs Human Rpg. The original creator of the role play is PickNick, Sai and RedDragonette, if I had that correct. -Draco
1. Prologue

Prologue

The skies were black and the chilly wind stung at the cold stones of the once grand castle as now it lay in ruins. The resident childrens have gathered around in the hall to listen to the stories and tells that people bring from around the world, before they are taken off to bed. Cold rain could be heard outside the ruin hall batter against the ground, as the kids gather around in a circle as they waited for the storyteller to show. The wind howled through the small cracks from the events that have unfolded.

A small shiny blue drake came from the shadow. She landed in the center of the children, and shook off the raindrops that have gathered on her scales. Some children shrieked at the fact they got wet from the drake shaking off the water, other just laugh at the fact the front kids for wet from the drake. The drake sat down in the center at the children, as they waited for the story that she has brought.

**"Tonight Children, I have brought a story about a famous family that is still known today. The family of this story was named the Incarus and they were one of the eternal guardians of this city, until the event of Dracul's army. They protected the city with their lives and everyone that lived in it. They were, by far, one of the most loyal and honest dragons that lived in the city; and not a single one of them lasted more than three hundred years of protection as their children took on their duty."** The blue shiny drake said as some children drew closer to get a better hears on the drake.

**"My name is Sirath Vental Jude. I was a messenger drake for the Incarus family before the event, I sure you all know of, and the outcome of that event. But many or maybe even all of you have never heard how Axle's journey to the north happened. It happened over three years ago when Axle left the city the first time, just weeks before the raid from Dracul and his followers of outcast dragons, halflings and humans. It was on a day of warm season as the skies were clear and the wind calm,"** Sirath started her story, recalling the events of the days Axle left the city for a request his father made.


	2. Chapter 1 The chosen contenders

Chapter one, The chosen contenders.

The sound of two steel blades clashed in the castle wall as the wind blow calmly. More clashes happened until there was a splash that happened over by the fountain of the castle, along with a painful snarl that was being echoed off the wall. Axle had his arm pinned behind his back in a painful manner by Strider. Axle's head was dripping with water as his brother enters the courtyard. Milarth simple smirked as Axle tried to get out of Strider's iron grip, but with no luck and just made the pain worse.

**"Strider, I cannot have you break my younger brother's arm; it would not be very kind nor would I allow it,"** Milarth said in a calm voice. Milarth's scales shined in the light as it emulated the silver taint of his scales shown as it enhanced his natural greenish gold eye color.

Strider simply look back at Milarth as his blond hair had a bit of dirty color mix into it from fighting in the dirt, and his green eyes look back. Strider shook his head as he let go to turned around to pick up one of his sword that laid on the ground. **"He needs to train in sword fighting if he is going to keep on using his human form. We all know that,"** Strider bluntly said as he grabbed ahold of the steel sword's hilt and replaced it back in the open slot of his unique sheath.

Axle rubbed his arm as he retrieved his sword, for it has landed in the fidget water. The cold water had turned the steel sword into a fidget hell of metal as the cold steel bit into Axle's human tan skin. The cold blade stung his skin as he pulled it from the water and sheathed it as its leather sheath hanged from his side. Axle simply combed back his black hair with his fingertips as he simply looks at his brother with his royal blue eyes. He changed his form as his white dragon scales are shown and his scared body of both dragon claws and human steel, along with some bullets as well.

**"Have you heard the news yet? We had been registered to the Shadow Wind Games. It will be your first time in the games. Are you the least bit excited?"** asked Milarth, sounding excited about the games almost as if he was looking forward to it. Axle, on the other hand, look down at the ground, almost worried about the games.

**"I know we need to do it to get a better rank between the protectors and it's a good experience, but do you think I am ready for this? I mean there are dragons and even humans that have more years of experience than I do,"** Axle sounded worried about the fact his name was put into the Shadow Wind Games. Axle knew there was no real threat to the Shadow Wind games and there were always high rank healers and medical units there in case of emergency.

**"A little scared about being in your first game? Remember, it's just an Olympics; no real big deal about it. There some fighting parts of the games and some puzzles, along with mazes that if you do not finish, you are teleported out of the arena and put in the stands."** Milarth said as Axle and he started to walk away from Strider, before Milarth turned around and look at Strider. **"And your name has been called as well, Strider. So get ready,"** Milarth said as Strider simply shrugged, turned and walked away from them as both the brothers' head back to the family castle.

This Separate here. Still part of the first chapter.

Axle and Milarth sat down next to each, on the top of the tower on the east wing of the castle. Milarth scales shined a bit in the evening light. Both the white dragon and the Silver dragon sat there watching the sunset. **"Axle, what is on your mind?"** Milarth asked. Evidently Axle had something on his mind about next week. He knew the feeling of being in the games, and it's always a mix emotions for Milarth. For Axle, it a whole new experience.

Axle look over at Milarth, with a bit of a worried look in his eyes. **"It the fact that we will be competing against one another here in a week."** Axle quietly said as he look over the city.

Milarth know exactly what was on Axle mind than. Axle did not want to fight his brother in the games, or even compete against him. Milarth let his wing hit Axle in the side lightly, just enough to get his attention. Axle turn his head to Milarth as Milarth's eyes caught hold of Axle's staring back at him. **"It will be alright Axle. Remember is was created by the originals for the unite of the city. Just try to have fun with it."** Milarth calmly told Axle, though it did not help.

Axle still felt a bit scared at the fact he had to face his own brother. He did not know what was going to happen, or what the future foretold about their match or even if they get to compete against each other. Between their own magical powers and even their strengths, Milarth have every advantage in the fight. It did not help either that Milarth, even against his own family, does not hold back in the games or in training.

**"Axle, ever wonder why I don't hold back in training or fights between our family?"** Milarth asked calmly as he stood up on all four. It almost seems as if he read Axle's mind and thoughts, but that did not seems to surprise Axle at all.

**"It because your enemy do not hold back in a fight or even in training. It makes them better in the skill they are trying to complete. I wish only the best of everyone ability so they can use them to the fullest of power,"** Milarth said as he started to go closer to the edge **"Never forget though, brother, that I will only do this to help you protect yourself. You will always be your own perfect enemy."  
><strong>

Milarth soon left without hearing Axle reply, but he already knows what he was going to say, and Axle know it as he smiled and watch Milarth left to his own castle in the east. _**'I guess it time for me to head back home as well.'**_ Axle stood up on all four as he spread his wings out. Axle took to the air with a powerful gust of wind, and head south, back to his home castle in the ocean.


End file.
